<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Things by bookcuddler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332741">New Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler'>bookcuddler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I don't know what I wrote, all I know is quarantine has me in a writing mood so here it is. But basically Jackson trying new things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson considered himself a very open minded person, but the situation he found himself in at the moment was something else. His friends thought it was best if he got out of his apartment considering his nast break up with “She who will not be named”. Putting on his tightest jeans and his leather jacket, he was ready for whatever the night brought him. As soon as they got to their destination, they all drank too hard and too fast.<br/>
“ Guys, I’m gonna go dance this off’ whether they heard him or not, he headed by himself to enjoy the feeling of bodies pushing up against each other. He enjoyed the feeling of dancing together but the way her body pressed up against him, that was a whole new feeling. She was wearing a tight red satin dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Jackson circled an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She giggled feeling him kissing up her neck. She grinded her ass against his front, they moaned into each other's mouth as Jackson finally kissed her.<br/>
“ Could I get your name, baby?” She turned around, her doe eyes showing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.<br/>
“ Take me home and find out” Jackson gave one more harsh kiss before dragging them out of the club. The car ride home was a blur, a mixture of speeding down the road, and bite marks being placed on his neck. Forcing his way into his apartment, he realized what she was wearing, a small satin red dress hugging her in all the right places.<br/>
“ Can I get a name now, baby?” He lifted her up as he walked to the bedroom, she glady wrapped her legs around his waist.<br/>
“ Mark,yours?” He didn’t think of anything, just a weird name for a girl.<br/>
“ Jackson, remember that later when I fuck you” Mark giggled as Jackson roughly dropped her on the bed. Jackson rushed to take off his jeans and shirt. Mark teased him as she pulled the straps down off her dress. Jackson smirked, climbing on his bed, and pulling her onto his lap. She grinded down on him, pulling him closer as they shared an intense kiss. Finally getting the dress of her he wasn’t surprised to see no underwear he was surprised to see a dick instead of a pussy.<br/>
“ You’re a guy,” he said.<br/>
“ Yeah I am, you sound surprised” Mark looked at him confused.<br/>
“ I’m sorry, the dress and you're really curvy in all the right places. I just thought…..” He trailed off seeing the laugh Mark was trying to hold back.<br/>
“ You thought I was a girl? Have you never slept with a guy before?” Jackson was afraid to answer, Mark looked like he was still trying to control his laughter. Mark gave him another intense kiss before moving to his ear.<br/>
“ Just treat me the same, I like to be played with” Mark grinded down harder on him, and Jackson couldn’t help but grab his ass as they rocked into each other. Jackson laid Mark on his back as he took in the boy's body. Mark took one of Jackson’s hands, pushing his fingers into his mouth. Jackson could only stare as he watched Mark get his fingers wet.<br/>
“ Just finger me open, it’s not that different” Mark pulled him closer, as he placed Jackson's hand at his entrance. Jackson pushed in a finger as Mark pressed kisses to his collarbone. He felt himself get harder hearing Mark moan as he pushed in another finger. Mark gave him one more kiss before moving Jackson to suck on his nipples.<br/>
“ Fuck, see that wasn’t so hard” Mark giggled. Jackson latched onto his nipple, pushing his fingers in deeper wanting to hear more of Mark’s moans.<br/>
“ Oh fuck…… Jackson stop” he pulled away, suprised to see how flush the boy was lying on his bed. Mark flipped them over, before moving to Jackson’s cock/<br/>
“ You don’t have to” Mark moved up to give him a kiss.<br/>
“ I want to though” Mark kept eye contact as he took Jackson’s dick in his hand. He kissed the head before licking down to his balls. He licked back up before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Jackson wanted to buck into his mouth but controlled himself feeling Mark suck on his head.<br/>
“ Fuck my mouth” Mark said, he could tell Jackson wanted as he opened mouth wider to take him. Jackson forced his head down farther on dick, not stopping as he thrusted in at the same time. Mark pressed his fingers to his own entrance, trying to match the thrust to Jackson’s. Mark felt Jackson pull on his hair, pulling him off of his dick. Jackson couldn’t stop staring at Mark’s face, panting with his saliva all over his lips. They stared at each other for a moment.<br/>
“ How do you want me?” Jackson didn’t say anything but forced him on all fours.<br/>
“ You ready” Mark didn’t say anything as Jackson pushed inside him, he whined feeling him bottom out.<br/>
“ Fuck, your tight” Mark giggled before pushing himself up so they were chest to back. Mark turned their faces and brought Jackson into a kiss as they started rocking into each other.<br/>
“ Harder, fuck me, harder” Jackson repositoned them so they were facing each other. He held Mark down by his hips as he started pounding into him. Mark couldn’t help the moans leaving his mouth as he whispered Jackson’s name into his ear. Jackson held him close as he groaned before cumming, he didn’t even realize Mark came in between their stomachs. Mark laid kisses on his face before Jackson pulled them into a sitting up position. Their foreheads laid against each other as they catched their breath.<br/>
“ Do you want more?” Mark asked, rocking his hips down on Jackson’s dick.<br/>
“ Yes, please”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>